Learning to Understand
by ADuskWithoutDawn
Summary: AU! Harry finds out why he is called a 'freak' by the Dursley's before anyone tells him he is 'special.' Suddenly when tragedy strikes he leaves his mother's side of the family.
1. Fire and Air

Learning to Understand

by ADuskWithoutDawn

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter 1) I'd wouldn't need to write an AU 2) I'd be rich. 3) One of my friends would call me the goddess. None of those are true... Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

THIS IS AN AU STORY. THEREFORE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW SOME THINGS IN THE BOOKS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter One: Fire and Air 

Harry sat in his cupboard humming to himself, trying to be content. At least this punishment was not as bad as the last one. 'It's an improvement,' he thought. 'Be thankful it's only two weeks instead of something like four.' Harry wished that it could be a little warmer in his cupboard. Harry could never as for something like that though because then Uncle Vernon would get mad.

When Harry turned six, according to Uncle Vernon "his bones can heal themselves." Harry felt all the "pain" he put on his 'family.' "Worthless freak!" and "Useless worm!" his Uncle would yell as a paddle or whip would find its way to Harry's back. It was in those moments that he would wonder why his parents passed away in the car crash and why he couldn't have come with them. But Harry was not mad at the Dursley's. Oh no. They had taken some care of him. It was better than what Uncle Vernon said of the streets.

Feeling kind of bored, with one week left of punishment, Harry stared at his palms and wished for light. He missed the sun so much. Harry would have rather been working in the Dursley's garden all day rather than locked up in this tiny place. Suddenly, Harry was startled out of his thoughts. There was a small ball of fire in his hand.

He stared at it in amazement. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Harry reached his hand over to the fire and tried to pinch off a bit to see what would happen. A tong of fire broke off and settled into his other hand 'Wow!' Harry thought lightly. 'This is so cool!' Harry wanted to see if he could do it again so he wished the fire to be out. Through squinted eyes, he saw it extinguish.

Harry called outto everything higher being he had heard of, hoping that he would be able to bring the fire back. He closed his eyes and then felt the warmth in his hand that he had felt seconds before. Harry wanted to get up and dance in joy.

The final week of his punishment, Harry tried to find out all the things he could do with this new power he had discovered. By the end, he found he could make the fire different colors and he could make different shapes. He made little people and animals out of his fire and played with them as if they were toys. Harry gave them names and sometimes he could swear they would speak to him. Harry could also summon bigger amounts of fire than he did the first night he discovered what he had the ability to do.

* * *

Harry sat in the blistering heat of the day pulling weeds. During the time he was unable to attend the garden, it had certainly gotten out of control. Harry wanted nothing more than a breeze. And then it was there. 

Harry thought it was his imagination at first, the heat was getting to him. Then it became stronger. The wind was picking up and cooling off his sweaty body. 'Is this like Fire?' he thought, absolutely baffled. There had been no wind for the past hour and a half he had been out there... why would it pick up now?

'I'll test it out later like I did for Fire,' Harry determinedly thought. 'I don't want to get in trouble though, so I'll finish the garden.'

* * *

Dudley went outside with the icecream his mom had just given to him. He was making sure the 'freak' was actually working because his dad told him told him to. Dudley didn't really hate Harry, but he didn't want to be at the end of his father's anger. Dudley did little things to 'show' his dad he 'didn't like Harry' to make sure that his dad didn't know about his true feelings about Harry's beatings. Slowly though, he was finding he didn't mind it as much. He had found that it was nice to have someone to take his anger out on around the house. Blaming Harry for every mistake Dudley made. 

Harry was sitting in the garden with sweat falling off his cheeks like a flood. Dudley felt a small stab of sympathy toward Harry, but seeing his father at the door, waiting to see what Dudley would do, quickly changed his thoughts.

Dudley grinned cruelly. He knew just what to do to impress his father.

**To be continued**

* * *

So what do you think. Is it worth continuing? Let me know your opinion by pressing the review button. 

I don't have this story planned out... Therefore I ask questions. Please don't answer g on the poll.

Should Harry have another power?

a) Water

b) Earth

c) Shadow

d) All of the above or two of the above (specify)

e) Something else (specify)

f) None of the above

g) You're the stupid author... I'm just hear to read the story


	2. Senka

Learning to Understand

by ADuskWithoutDawn

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter 1) I'd wouldn't need to write an AU 2) I'd be rich. 3) One of my friends would call me the goddess. None of those are true... Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

THIS IS AN AU STORY. THEREFORE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW SOME THINGS IN THE BOOKS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 2: Senka

Senka looked down through her Shadow and saw her last remaining descendant on earth.

"He really is a cute kid," she mumbled to herself. "He hasn't turned out so bad, considering who has raised him. I just want to take him out of there."

"I agree," a female voice said behind her and Senka jumped in shock. "Seven now isn't he?"

"Geez! Maya I understand sibling rivalry and all that stuff but you know I despise it when you sneak up on me like that!" Senka exclaimed, clutching her chest

dramatically.

"Always the drama queen weren't you," another person chimed in.

"But of course, brother dearest," Senka replied. "You should know that of all people, Edan. You know me so well after all." Senka grinned.

"It's okay Sen," Maya smiled in return. "We love you anyway."

* * *

Dudley walked over to where Harry was leaning over the ground and carefully patting the earth around the newly planted tulip. Dudley didn't even wait for Harry to remove his hands. He stepped on top of the plant and Harry's hands. Harry gasped in shock.

Dudley grinned cruelly at his gasp and said, "Oops, freak. I guess you'll have to replant that weed." Dudley felt a hand press on his shoulder so he looked up. His father was smiling at his 'accomplishment.' 'Mission completed,' Dudley thought happily.

Harry winced at the pain in his hands and continued his work by picking up the tulip and replanting it. That was his job, wasn't it? To pick up the mess that the Dursley's made. No matter how big the mess, Harry was always there to clean up.

* * *

When he finally finished the garden, he walked inside to ask for some water, hoping they wouldn't deny his request. "Aunt Petunia?" he questioned softly. "May I have some water?"

Her peaceful face turned to a scowl as soon as she heard Harry's voice. "Sure, freak. Just go get it." When he left the room he heard his aunt call, "Don't forget to make dinner!"

He grabbed a glass and got some tap water from the sink. He gulped all of it down and got out one of Aunt Petunia's cook books. Harry looked for recipes that looked kind of easy yet yummy. He decided upon spaghetti and some salad hoping that would be enough for his picky family.

He took down the sauce and took some beef out of the fridge knowing the meal would be more healthy with the protein. Shockingly enough, Harry enjoyed cooking. He was creating something yummy and he would get to test it before anyone else.

When Harry finished making the food he called, "Dinner is ready!" and he heard the farmiliar thumps as the Dursley's walked into the kitchen.

"Get out the wine, boy," his uncle ordered. Harry walked over to a cupboard and took a bottle of wine down. He put it down on the table gently. Harry hoped that his uncle didn't drink too much. That was always a bad sign for Harry. It usually meant that Harry would have bruises and broken limbs the next morning. Harry's hope meant nothing to whoever was listening.

"Just a bit more," Uncle Vernon would mumble to himself, adding more wine to his cup whenever he emptied it. After the sixth or seventh glass Harry knew he was going to have a very bad night.

* * *

"WE HAVE TO GO AND GET HIM!" Senka yelled at her siblings, who were sitting at the table with her. "HE COULD DIE!"

"Sen," Ilo exclaimed, "calm down. We will think of a way to go and get him. We can not be rash."

"Oh, of course," Sen replied sarcastically, "Big Brother Ilo ALWAYS has to go all 'I'm in control' in moments like this. Wahoo."

It was then that Aira decided to cut in, "Calm down, Sen. Just listen to him for a moment and then I sure," Aira glared at Ilo, "he will let you go get him."

"I agree with Aira," Nitesh spoke in his soft don't-make-me-make-you voice. Senka knew she was fighting a losing battle so she backed down from her attack. Even she knew better than to get Nitesh frustrated.

"Fine," Sen grumbled. "But make it fast."

"You don't want to shock your poor grandchild to death," Maya said, smiling at her tempered younger sister.

"You mean grandchild with who knows how many greats," Edan commented sarcastically.

"Shut UP, Edan," Aira said. "Sen is already ticked off enough. She doesn't need your stupid comments on her age along when she's already mad." Then complete chaos broke out. Edan and Aira were arguing on one side. Sen was trying to convince Ilo to let her go get her descendent and poor Maya and Nitesh sat on the side feeling left out of the beauty of sibling rivalry.

Finally someone decided to do something. "QUIET!" yelled Nitesh. It was rare that he ever yelled so everyone was silenced immediately. Suddenly, Senka felt pain. Awful, horrible, burning pain, deep in her soul. Sen's words froze the hearts of those around her.

"Oh no," Sen whispered. "We may be too late."

* * *

Harry felt so cold. It was ten times worse than usual tonight. He could feel some of the blood drying him to the sheet. In other areas, it just kept bleeding. His thoughts began slipping away from him. 'I need fire,' he thought. 'It's so cold.'

Just as the last of his senses were slipping away from him he saw the fire in his palm and some part of his mind worried as it fell to the floor. He would not be cold much longer.

**To be continued...**

* * *

YAY! CHAPPIE 2! COMPLETED! I'm sooooo good, man! ...yeah... so

This chapter had less to do with Harry... but hey... you gotta do what you gotta do.

Thanks to all who voted... I made up my mind but I'm not gonna tell you. You all are just gonna have to wait. I'll consider the snake Icy Tears.

Until next update... READ AND REVIEW... because I told you so.


	3. Mind

Learning to Understand

by ADuskWithoutDawn

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter 1) I'd wouldn't need to write an AU 2) I'd be rich. 3) One of my friends would call me the goddess. None of those are true... Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

THIS IS AN AU STORY. THEREFORE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW SOME THINGS IN THE BOOKS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mind

Harry awoke to blazing heat, but it was not burning him. He felt groggy as though... well his uncle had beat him, so it did make sense that he was feeling off. His mind finally completely hearing the screams of his cousin echoing through the house. Harry got up, limping slightly because of his twisted ankle. Okay, maybe he was limping more than a bit.

He walked up the stairs, parting the fire with his hands without realizing it. "MUM! DAD!" Harry heard Dudley scream in the room to his left. Harry assumed that the other two Dursley's were either outside or dead. After all, usually people scream in a situation of mortal peril. He walked into Dudley's room, grabbed his hand, pulled him to the floor where the smoke was less dense, and led him outside. All the way to the front yard, Dudley screamed in protest, wanting to go back for his parents, but Harry tugged and kept strong, wanting to keep one family member after this ordeal.

"WE CAN SAVE THEM!" he yelled. "THEY STILL COULD B-"

"They are dead," Harry interjected bluntly. "Either that or outside." Dudley stopped is tantrum at those words. When Harry and Dudley were out of danger from the burning house, Harry collapsed on the ground. He was completely exhausted. His last coherent thought was, 'Funny, life is. It is completely ironic that now Dudley and I are the only people left in our families. Orphans.' And with that, the world faded to black.

* * *

"See? He's just passed out," Maya said comfortingly to her sister while she got to work putting out the fire. "I'm sure he'll be okay." Senka rushed over to her fallen descendent and picked him up.

"Harry," she whispered into his hair. Harry relaxed in her arms. Sen was so happy to see him, maybe not in perfect condition, but alive in her arms. She turned to siblings and said, "Maya, when you leave make sure the fire is out. Edan, make sure the fire doesn't spread further, it might be of help to Maya. Nitesh, look at the plants and grass and make sure they recover. Aira... do whatever. Help someone else out. Ilo, be taskmaster. You're best at that job anyway."

"You'd never guess she's the youngest when she bosses us around like that," Edan grumbled to himself, but nonetheless did as Sen said.

Sen glared at Edan. "I don't need your stupid comments, Ed. I'm taking Harry with me."

"What about the other child?" Aira asked.

"You decide whether he should come with us or not," Sen replied. Sen placed her hand over the ground where Harry had been laying and concentrated. Suddenly, another Harry was laying on the ground. The only difference between the two was the burn marks marring the other's body and charred clothing. It would be easier to explain when Harry came back if one remained there. She also made another Dudley. "If you decide you don't need the fake one, dispose of it," Sen said and disappeared into the night with a boy in her arms.

* * *

Sen had taken Harry somewhere special. She was not about to take him where her siblings would disturb his healing. It also would probably stress him out less to meet her first. Senka was in the house she had been living in when she gave birth to her first child. She hadn't been there in so long that the dust must have been two feet thick.

Senka wasn't sure she wanted to go back at first. It had so many memories. Who wants to watch those you love pass out of life knowing that you will never join them? Her husband had gone first. Then her beautiful daughter's husband. The hardest one of all was her daughter's. That was when she saw her flesh and blood be put into the earth with such a blank look on her face.

She had cleaned up the kitchen and a few of the bedrooms in the first two days she was there. It was now the third day and Sen was going to do the living room and other rooms in that area of the house. She was honestly becoming a little worried that Harry wasn't waking up. The poor child must have had a lot happen to him because his relapse was certainly long. She had managed to force a few healing potions down his throat and heal the sprain but it was up to him to wake up.

* * *

'It's so cold and so dark,' Harry thought, scared. 'Where am I?' A figure came out of the shadows of wherever he was.

"You, young one, are currently stuck in your mind," the figure said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"I'll answer your questions, young one," the figure replied. "But do not interrupt."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"You over used your strength and therefore you have gone within yourself to regain the energy," the figure said. "I am Manasa also called Lady of Mind and of Soul. Do you have any more questions?."

"How can I get out?" Harry asked.

"Sit down on the floor, young one," Manasa replied, "I shall help you leave." Harry sat on the floor and waited for further instruction. "Reach out with your mind," she continued. "Keep reaching until you find your true body and then pull yourself into it." Harry did as he was told. "Easy now. We want to make sure that your mind connects."

For the first time in a week, Harry's eyes fluttered open to see a woman's face hovering worriedly over his. His eyelids felt heavy along with everything else in his body. It was tough not to pass out again. "Can I have some water?" he rasped out.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Okay... here comes the tough part... SHOULD DUDLEY GO?

Read, review and answer my confusion as to whether Dudley should come along.

Thanks to all my reviewers... I love you to pieces.

I'll try to update soon but I do have school so...


	4. Family

Learning to Understand

by ADuskWithoutDawn

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter 1) I'd wouldn't need to write an AU 2) I'd be rich. 3) One of my friends would call me the goddess. None of those are true... Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

THIS IS AN AU STORY. THEREFORE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW SOME THINGS IN THE BOOKS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 4: Family

Sen was shocked to see Harry awake when she came into the room the next morning. He was healing quite fast now that he was awake. He was reading a book out- loud in soft-tones and was totally oblivious to his surroundings.

Sen took a moment to study him. He had her black hair just like everyone else in her line. The green eyes were new though. They were obviously from his mother's side of the family. Harry had a little grin on his face and she sighed at seeing happy up close for the first time.

Harry looked up at her, a little shocked because he did not know that Sen had been watching him. He set the book down on the night stand next to his bed. "I have some questions," he said quietly.

* * *

"I'd expect nothing less," the woman replied. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Much better, thank you," Harry said. Harry studied the woman for a moment. She had hair in between shoulder-length and waist-length. She had warm purple eyes. That was kind of strange now that he noticed it. He'd never known anyone with purple eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Senka, though I would rather be called Sen," the woman- Senka answered. "I am your grandmother."

"What? The Dursleys said that all of my other relatives were dead. Wouldn't you be ol- Well I mean you look kind of young to-"

"Don't worry child, I'm not offended. I'm not truly your grandmother... It's more like grandmother with who-knows-how-many-greats, as my dear brother Edan would put it. I look young because I am able to control how old I look because I am immortal. I'd be a little embarrassed, going around looking way over 300."

"Oh." Harry blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm. "When am I going to wake up?"

Sen laughed lightly at his antics. "This is not a dream child." She walked over and put her arms around him. Harry stiffened to the touch and then relaxed. He could smell lavender. "Do dreams hug?"

Part of Harry had alarms going off. He had just met this Senka lady. Should he trust her? But he ignored it. He could not help but to feel safe in the arms of the woman who had saved him. "No. Dreams don't hug," he replied softly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rushed out of the ministry as soon as Minerva McGonnagal had come to him saying that the wards protecting Harry had gone off. He quickly apparated to the area as soon as he was off ministry property. The house was a pile of ashes and different charred items on the ground. Albus looked around. Were there any survivors?

There! Two people were laying on the ground about twenty feet away from him. There was an over-weight child with blonde hair and a smaller child with messy black hair. Albus picked up the black haired one and brought him to his chest. The child had bruises, scars and burns littering his body. "Harry," Albus whispered into the boy's ear. "Can you hear me, Harry?" Harry stirred in his arms.

Albus looked down at the other child and then turned to Minerva, who had been standing behind him. "Take the other boy, Dudley, to his Aunt Marge. I trust you know how to find where she lives?"

"Yes Albus," Minerva quietly replied.

As she walked away she heard Albus mumble to himself, "He shall have a better life than Harry ever did."

Albus stood by himself for a while. Contemplating what to do. He couldn't send Harry to the orphanage. That night Albus Dumbledore made a decision. If he had sent this boy to unhappiness and those who didn't care for him, Albus would take care of Harry himself. "Well, little guy," Albus whispered, "I guess it's just you and me for a while."

* * *

As soon as Harry had fully recovered, Sen and him left for The House. He held on to Nana Sen's hand tightly and felt kind of like he was floating. His eyes were still shut, as if his eyelids were glued together, until he heard a new voice. "You can open your eyes if you want to now," the voice teased softly. Harry listened and his eyes fluttered open.

There were five people, not including him and his Nana Sen. A tall man with short golden hair and gold eyes. A woman with dirty blonde hair and pure blue eyes. Another man with firey red hair ('It looked like what his mother's hair,' Harry noted) and brown eyes. Another woman with, what seemed to be, white hair and silver eyes and the final one, another man, with dark brown hair and green eyes.

The red-haired man spoke first, "Hey kiddo! Nice to finally meet you. I'm Edan. But call me Ed." He stuck out his hand and Harry shook it.

The blonde woman was next. "I'm Maya, sweetie. It's good to see you face to face."

Then the brunette winked and said, "Hey Harry. I'm Nitesh. I've heard lots about you from Sen over there, like the time yo-."

"I'm Aira. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry," the white-haired woman cut in.

Harry turned to the final person. "Who are you?" Harry asked him.

"I'm Ilo," the man replied. Then he bent down and whispered, "I'm the coolest one in this bunch no matter what those others say."

The others protested immediately. Then Harry asked, "How do you all know Nana Sen?"

There was silence and then Edan snorted. The laughs from the five Harry had only met was a little overwhelming. "QUIET!" Sen yelled and there was silence until-

"Sorry Nana Sen," Edan teased. A few more giggles escaped from the others. "Sorry about the laughing kiddo. You just don't normally hear Sen over there get called 'Nana.'"

"We're her sisters and brothers," Maya said softly.

"I'm very happy to meet you all," Harry replied politely.

"So are we, Harry," Nitesh smiled. "So are we.

**To be continued...**

* * *

AWWW! Harry has a family...

Maybe if you guys beg and review a lot I'll show you what happens with fake Harry and Dumbledore. But I'll need some convincing.

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!

Read... Review... tell me what you think.


	5. Fake

Learning to Understand

by ADuskWithoutDawn

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter 1) I'd wouldn't need to write an AU 2) I'd be rich. 3) One of my friends would call me the goddess. None of those are true... Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

THIS IS AN AU STORY. THEREFORE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW SOME THINGS IN THE BOOKS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

IMPORTANT

SOMEONE KINDLY POINTED OUT HARRY DIDN'T HAVE AN AGE! HE WAS SEVEN WHEN THE HOUSE BURNT DOWN! THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 5

"You'll never catch me, Uncle Edan! HAH!" a nine year old Harry shouted at his Uncle.

"Is that a bet?" Edan returned. "'Cause you know, if I really wanted to, I could fly up there like you and then bring you down here and hand you over to Ilo for more training."

Harry dramatically pretended to faint in the air. "Not Ilo. Not more training." Then he said, "You know it's not like I can't 'puppy dog eye' my way out of trouble. Come on Uncle Edan... I'm just too cute."

"That's it. You took my position as cutest up here. I'm coming to get you," Edan pretended to growl in anger. Harry giggled, laughed and screamed in happiness on their way back to the house.

"Lunchtime, kiddies," Maya yelled out the back door.

"Right on time," Edan said upon touching back to the ground.

Aira, Ilo, Nitesh and Nana Sen were all seated at the table when they got in. "How have your studies gone today?" Ilo asked when Harry sat down.

"Always on about studies, Ilo?" Aira teased.

"Of course," Ilo returned, "It would be useful if he actually learned something in the process of being here. I mean-"

Harry saw that this was going to go on for a while, so he interjected, "They're going fine. I stood on top of the tree today."

Nana Sen gasped and glared at Edan. "You didn't-"

"What...? I didn't keep him from going further than he is?" Edan retorted before she finished her sentence.

"You're supposed to be teaching him about Fire. Air is my job," Aira said.

"Exactly," Sen agreed. "Aira is best at Air. You're best at Fire. Teach him-"

"What he's supposed to," Harry cut in. "Nana Sen, you don't have to worry. I learned about Fire today. I just love being in the sky."

Sen's face softened. "I know child. I just don't want you hurt."

Nitesh decided it was time to change the conversation a bit. "Harry, how have Light, Earth and Water been going?"

"They're definintly not my strong point." Harry looked downcast.

"You can't expect them to be great, sweetie." Maya smiled at him. "After all, they're just a bit of transplanted powers. Only for emergencies."

"I know Aunt Maya... I just wish..." Harry trailed off.

"No one is perfect," Ilo finished.

"What happens when you can't teach me any more about those Elements because I'm not strong enough?" Harry asked.

"Oh... Don't worry," Nitesh replied.

"Physical conditioning," all six of the siblings said together.

* * *

"Grandpa Albus!" Harry cried out. "Look at me!" Harry was drifting around the grass on his new broomstick.

"That's great, Harry," Albus said for the fortieth time, not even looking up from his book.

Harry's breathing suddenly became shallow. He fell from the broomstick into the grass. Albus, having heard the fall quickly got up and went over the boy. Harry's eyes were fluttering like butterflies and he could barely feel a pulse. This same occurrence had happened three times from when Albus had first brought Harry to his house.

It happened around once every six months. Harry would pass out and then Albus would lay him on a bed, get a heating bag and get some potions. Albus could sometimes swear someone else was with the two of them as he would pour a few potions down his throat and felt Harry's clammy forehead. It would be almost like an illusion as Harry would flicker and then just wake up thirty minutes later as though nothing had ever happened.

The entire scenario was totally baffling Albus beyond belief. He knew someday he would figure out what was truly happening to his adoptive grandson twice a year. Until then he would grow as a happy child in his household.

* * *

Sen walked through the door and shut it quietly behind her. Maya and Aira were having tea on the couch. They greeted their sister quietly.

"How's the fake doing?" Maya asked.

"Healthy, good nutrition and nice clothes?" Aira specified.

Sen sat down on the couch. "He's doing quite well. Albus is a little suspicious when he passes out, but fakes are never perfect."

"Remember when we'd use fakes of ourselves to prank the boys," Aira said distantly.

"That was so long ago," Maya replied quietly. "Times have changed."

* * *

Indeed, the fake Harry grew up quite well.His first year, he along with his friends, Ron and Hermione, saved the Sorcerers Stone from Voldemort. In his second year, he saved Ginny from the basklisk and the memory of Tom Riddle. His third year he helped to save his godfather and find out that Sirius did not really betray his parents and finally, in his fourth year, he was a part of the Tournament. Voldemort did come back to life only because the illusions do have to have some of the person in there. The way the illusions keep longest are through blood. In his fifth year though, something happened more unexpected than had ever happened before. Something that would shock Dumbledore, hurt Ron and Hermione terribly and change how everyone looked at Harry in general. The true Harry Potter was coming back, but no one knew he was gone in the first place.

* * *

COME ON PEOPLE! READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

I will attempt to update tomorrow. The next chapter is honestly the one I've been most excited about writing.

Hugs & Kisses


	6. Hogwarts

Learning to Understand

by ADuskWithoutDawn

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter 1) I'd wouldn't need to write an AU 2) I'd be rich. 3) One of my friends would call me the goddess. None of those are true... Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

THIS IS AN AU STORY. THEREFORE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW SOME THINGS IN THE BOOKS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

Sen gave Harry another hug. "Awww, Nana. You're making me emotional again," Harry said while pretending to cry on her shoulder.

Sen lightly punched him on the shoulder. "No more making fun of my emotional problems." Sne then turned to Harry's large farmiliar. "You take care of him Sanaa. Otherwise, you have me to deal with."

Harry mocked offensiveness. "Don't you go hurting my winged kitty." The 'winged kitty' saw red and pounced. "I mean, lovely white siberian tiger with the most beautiful angel wings I have ever seen," he wheezed out.

The tiger got off of him, shrunk to housecat size and lept on to his shoulders as soon as he stood up. Harry was no longer a scrawny child. He had toned muscles and, against Nana's will I might add, had gotten the tips of his hair died silver. A knock on the door interupted his and Nana Sen's thoughts.

"Can we come in yet?" Maya asked through the door.

"We wanna say goodbye too, you know," Edan said loudly.

"Come on in," Harry shouted back. Harry exchanged hugs with everyone and then they gave him some last minute reminders.

"Remember to keep up training, especially physical," Ilo said.

"Be sure to keep some of you powers a secret," Aira reminded.

"When you do Operation Totally-Freak-And-Shock-Everyone-Out be sure to A) make a flashy entrance and B) take a picture of Dumbledore looking shocked and send it to me." Edan smiled at his prankster prodigy.

"Befriend the creatures of the forest. Have friends in the most unlikely places," Nitesh said.

Maya grinned lightly at Harry. "Always safer than sorry. Keep a wand and a knife at all times."

"And always remember this. We'll be loooking after you and we love you to pieces. If you get into life dangering trouble, I'll kill you if you get out of it alive and if you ever forget about us, I'll also kill you," Sen finished. "I love you, child."

* * *

Harry didn't look back when he Shadowed himself away but he did mumble, "If you kill me, I kill you back."  
Harry stood, blending in the shadows of the Great Hall. He looked at what everyone in this room had thought to have been him for the past seven years. Harry also admired his work of art, being the last fake Harry he had made. There was a fake Harry made twice a year and he had been making them since the fakes had been going to Hogwarts. Harry had learned how to make it so the fake would be slightly based after what Dumbledore thought Harry would be like so Harry himself wouldn't need to constantly look after it. The fake looked different than Harry. Not as much muscle and definitely no silver tips on the hair. Oh yes. Everyone in this room was in for a change.

Harry looked over at the miniature tiger on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

'Of course,' Sana replied through mind communication.

* * *

Fire erupted in the middle of the Great Hall and everyone was silent as a person stood up in the flames. All the teachers had wands on this newcomer as soon as the flames went out. The person everyone in the room but one thought was Harry Potter stood up and ran over to the person despite the shouts that told him to stay away.

"Harry!" the fake shouted. "It's wonderful to see you again." Everyone was silent once again and some of the teachers wands clattered to the floor.

"Number fourteen," Harry smiled at the fake. "The last time I saw you was on our birthday. Everything going well?"

"Swimmingly," the fake replied, grinning widely.

Dumbledore had shaken off enough of his stupor to call to his adoptive grandson. "Harry."

Both of the people in the middle of the room looked up. "Yes?" they said together.

"Harry Potter," Albus tried again so as not to confuse the one with silver-tipped hair into believing that Albus was talking to him.

The two grinned at eachother and then looked up once again both saying, "Yes?"

The real Harry faked a concerened look. "Oh. Are you speaking to my fake? I'm sorry. Go ahead, tell number fourteen what you were going to tell him."

Dumbledore's brows furrowed. "Fake?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" the fake said, mocking his adoptive grandfather.

"You are a pretty good actor," the real Harry commented.

"It's just the way you made me," the fake returned.

"You flatter me." Harry smiled.

Both Harrys looked up at Albus who was still thinking. "How long has it been-"

"A fake Harry?" the real one interupted.

The fake one answered his unfinished question, "Since you picked me up from the Dursley's."

The real Harry looked over to the fake. "I'm gonna let you go now. Nice seeing you again."

"You too, Harry," the fake replied. With a flash of smoke the person the entirerity of the wizarding world knew as Harry Potter was gone. There was a thump as Hermione fainted.

Harry actually looked at the room around him and took a good look at the people around him. "I haven't truely introduced myself yet, have I? Harry James Potter. I'm quite pleased to be at Hogwarts for the first time."

* * *

YAY! I had so much fun writing this chapter.

w00t

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

3


End file.
